Frostbite
Frostbite is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It was added to the game in update v1.05, along with a related achievement for level completion. Level Briefs Map Overview Frostbite consists of a very large outdoor area filled with several "Aurora" company shipping containers, the Slosh-O-Matic, What-A-Load Disposal Bins bin dispenser, and Incinerator. On either side of this area are two underground tunnels leading to separate rooms. The first is a small laboratory filled with desks, boxes, solar flares, and two Mining Explosives. There is also an inaccessible door to the right of the room. The second tunnel leads to a larger underground ice-cave. This cave contains the Vendor and three open "ice boxes", two of which hold the mangled remains of mutant species. There are 12 PIDs to be found in this level, along with 3 Data Logs and one Mission Log. There are 5 First-Aid supply stations to restock. Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * Broom * J-HARM * Solar Flares * Mining Explosives * Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare Secondary Objectives * Stack crates in their designated areas. * Stack barrels in their designated areas. Tips and Trivia * Frostbite is a massive reference to the classic horror movie, The Thing, which takes place in an Antarctic research outpost. In this movie, scientists find a 100,000 year old extraterrestrial frozen in the ice, which eventually revives itself, killing numerous workers. ** PIDs can be found with the surnames Carpenter, Childs, Palmer, Dr. Blair, and Nauls. John Carpenter was the original author of The Thing, and the other names are direct references to characters from the movie. Even their "roles" in the level are similar, based on the Notes and Data Logs found around the map. ** There is a small cage/kennel in the underground science lab. In the film/storyline, the sled dogs in the kennels were the first to become infected. ** Fire is the only effective weapon against the creature in the film. This may explain why most of the barrels found on the map are red flammable ones, and a seemingly burnt pile of corpses is found near the second tunnel entrance. * There is a body hidden on top of a shipping container near the Slosh-O-Matic. The J-HARM is required to reach this area. * There is a Laser Welder in the second tunnel, but there are no bullet holes or lightning scars to repair anywhere on the map. The welder can be used to incinerate larger objects before disposal, but is otherwise unnecessary for achieving a perfect score for the level. * There are two large digital message boards, one over each tunnel: ** WARNING: Containment Failure! All personnel remain on site and do not attempt to breach quarantine or security will open fire! The lifeform cannot be allowed to escape! More lives than your own may depend on your compliance. ** ATTENTION: All personnel are to present themselves for blood screenings by no later than 1400 hours. Failure to comply will result in immediate confinement and possible termination. Thank you for your understanding. * In Frostbite, all digital screens, Data Logs, and the Punchomatic feature a snowflake theme (also seen in Cryogenesis) instead of the usual logo. Image Gallery Frostbite-Start.jpg Frostbite_Containers1.jpg Frostbite_Containers2.jpg FrostbiteCave.jpg Frostbite_HiddenBody.jpg Frostbite Stacking-Barrels1.jpg Frostbite_Stacking-Barrels2.jpg Frostbite_Stacking-Crates1.jpg Frostbite_Stacking-Crates2.jpg Category:Levels